


Heathen Chemistry

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coach Louis, M/M, Smut, Translation, popsinger harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: Hi everyone! This os was written originally in Spanish, but I wanted to give it a try in English, so I hope the translation is okay and I hope you like it (: Thanks <3





	Heathen Chemistry

Harry knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that leaving the hotel at nearly midnight without security was almost a suicide, but he needed to feel like a normal human being again. After all, his life has changed way too fast: one day he was simply a songwriter for famous singers, but then he had got the courage and Rob, his producer, had decided to bet on him. And he wasn’t mistaken. In less than a year he had recorded a couple of singles and with the help of an advertising team, he had risen to fame without even noticing.

Then the concerts came, fans -mostly teenage girls- and with them the security team, and goodbye to his private life. Being thirty years old he just had to sneak out from the hotel room to get some fresh air, although at that moment all he wanted was a drink in a place where nobody knew him. Besides, for some reason, knowing that he was at risk just made things more exciting; he was sure that after that night, Rob would join the security team himself just to make sure he’ll never do that again.

“Where the hell are you? Rob is looking for you,” was the first thing Gemm said over the phone.

“I needed a break. I went for a drink,” he said simply.

“Without security?”

“I know how to take care of myself,” it was a stupid answer, but the question of his sister was also stupid.

“I bet you can, but Rob will kill you as soon as you show up at the hotel,” Gemm said in a funny tone. 

“Then I’ll enjoy tonight,” he was willing to do so. 

“Just take care of yourself, okay? Tell me when you come back.”

“Yeah, right, Gemm. Night”.

New York was full of bars, but after a small walk, he decided for one with big windows from which you could see the dim interior lighting. It was a small place, but it seemed nice, especially because no one had noticed him when he went in. Everyone seemed to be very involved in their conversations, so there was a great buzz and he had to confess that he felt some satisfaction that it wasn’t for him.

Shouts of hubbub caught his attention and, with a knot in his stomach, raised his head to see what was happening. He was relieved to realize that it was a birthday celebration: on a table a behind him, fifteen people were singing happy birthday for a tall boy with short hair and tattoos on his arms. Without any warning, another boy shot him up to kiss him and take a picture, breaking the moment, but the birthday boy continued smiling with such emotion that he smiled too.

He decided to sit at the bar and ordered a beer while checking his mobile. He would be lying if he said he was surprised to see missed calls and messages from Rob, who desperately demanded to know where and with whom he was. Rob also asked him how he could be so stupid to go out alone for a walk in New York considering that the next day he had a concert there and their fans probably already knew that he was in town. Harry knew that and that was precisely one of the reasons he had to commit that little deed because, after all, he needed a break from his new life. Anyway, he thought it would be good to have a look at his social networks just to verify that no one would’ve recognized him in the short journey on foot from the hotel. Indeed, apparently there was nothing about him on Twitter, so, although he knew that Rob would probably kill him, he turned off his cell phone: he wanted to be free for one night, he deserved it.

When he finished his beer, he decided to go looking for another place just for fun. He paid and went outside to smoke a cigarette at the doorway.

“Are you one of Ike’s friends?” he heard someone asked. He turned and saw a boy of medium height and brown hair. He noticed that he had tattoos on his neck and arms, so his brain established a pretty much-biased relationship, between him and the birthday boy of the bar.

“The birthday boy?” he tried to guess. The guy nodded. “No, I just came to hang out.”

“You have no idea how lucky you are,” said giving a drag on his cigarette. His face felt gloomy; Harry could notice that he didn’t want to be there.

“Are you one of Ike’s friends?” he asked out of curiosity.

“We're trying to… yes,” Harry looked at him trying to understand that vague answer. “He’s my ex,” he pointed out, with what he recognized as a disappointment.

“Oh, I see,” and that’s how a casual conversation with a stranger outside of a bar had become uncomfortable.

“We broke up a couple of months ago,” he explained.

“Was it bad?” he dares to ask.

“He cheated on me with the guy who’s kissing him every two seconds,” Harry laughed bitterly and felt guilty for having continued with questions even though he could tell it still hurting Louis.

“That sounds pretty bad.”

“It sucks,” a sad smile crossed his lips.

Harry didn’t want to bother the poor boy any longer with misplaced questions, so he decided to stay silent and just lit another cigarette, trying to remember the places he had been to during his last visit to New York. Hopefully, he would remember a place he would like enough to return that night.

“We know each other?” the guy asked breaking the silence again. “I feel like I know you, but I can’t remember from where.”

“No, we haven’t met before,” he pointed with a nervous laugh and looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. 

“Well, that makes this even weird, but ...” he bit his lip taking a second. “Wanna dance? I’m tired of this shit,” threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped. Harry liked his attitude and thought that something like this was just what he needed that night.

“Sure, let’s get out of here,” the boy smiled between excited and grateful.

“Give me a second. I'll get my stuff,” he was about to go but he stopped and turned around, “I'm Louis, by the way”.

“Ed”, it wasn’t the first time that he uses the name of his middle name not to be recognized, so the lie came naturally.

Harry looked at him through the window and saw when Louis said goodbye to Ike. Even from a distance, he could see the uncomfortable atmosphere around them intensified, of course, by the presence of new boyfriend, who, in his opinion, was nothing but an immature child seeking attention. It seemed funny that just a few minutes with Louis were enough to him to be on his side, but independently of that, it seemed that the circumstances were crap, because for Louis such instances were a constant reminder of an infidelity that still hurt him.

What kind of person would do something like that?

He waited at the door until Louis got out of the unpleasant situation with a completely fake smile. 

“Ready?” he asked. “I know a place nearby”. 

“How awkward was that?” he asked as they started walking.

“It wasn’t. Ike knows that I just came to try to make things right between us,” he explained. “He's not a bad person, you know? We had a nice relationship, I loved him and I know that, at least, he liked me a lot. I guess that's why he wants me close.”

“What do you mean?”

“He just wants me to forgive him,” he pointed simply. “He knows that he screwed up what we had. He knows how much it hurt me and now he wants my forgiveness”.

“Did you? Did you forgive him?”

“I did. He seems happy, which means that things were not worse for him,” despite the pain of the issue, his voice was so sweet that Harry wanted to hug him and stay with him all night.

“And for you?

“Let's hope things get better at least for tonight,” he said with a coy smile that surprised and delighted him.

Harry sincerely didn’t mind the implicit idea behind those words because Louis was -very- attractive and he had been single for a couple of years now. His last kiss had been with one of his best friends after a night in which drunkenness had just made them more stupid than usual. His contract didn’t ban him from having a boyfriend or girlfriend, but he hadn’t met anyone, man or woman, who he had liked it enough to want to establish a relationship for a long time. 

In that sense, luckily, his bisexuality had never been a problem because the industry had finally realized that the type of target audience that could hear his music was more open to sexual diversity. There were even some fans that fantasized about gay stories, which he Louisly loved because it meant they were exploring their creative side.

“It’s here,” Louis said, stopping outside a club called Purple Sky. “Have you been here?”

“No.”

“Get ready, then.”

They entered the club when Panic by The Smiths was playing, one of the songs he always included in each playlist that Harry had on Spotify so the place seemed perfect for him. Almost without noticing he had begun to move his head to the beat of the music while Louis drove him to the bar.

During the brief tour, he could see the variety of people in Purple Sky: straight, gay and lesbian couples were kissing and dancing shamelessly. He could also see groups of boys and girls dancing with apparently no romantic interest, but only seemed to be shared among friends. Harry liked that kind of variety and knew that New York was one of the few places he could find it, so he was grateful to Louis for having taken him to the club.

Once at the bar, Louis ordered a caipirinha and he asked for a mojito. 

“Good choice,” Harry said.

“My worst hangover has been because of these innocent,” said Louis looking at his glass.

'Oh, I know, that’s the worst”

“No doubt,” Louis took a sip of his drink and then continues talking. “So ... what do you do for a living?”

“Uhm ... I'm a writer,” not a lie, at least not entirely. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, but not a famous one,” he tried to leave the issue quickly. “What do you do for a living?”

“I teach soccer. I'm a coach at a children's soccer team,” he said proudly and Harry thought he was adorable.

"That's convenient, maybe you could teach me. I’ve always sucked at soccer," Louis laughed.

“I can teach you whatever you want…I mean, about soccer, of course,” that appeared flirtatious smile and his heart sped up a little.

The implicit (or explicit?) flirtation managed to make him nervous, but he liked that things were occurring with ease. When he had left the hotel a couple hours ago his only purpose was to go out for a quiet drink -the last places he had been in had had to close the place for him and his friends, and he sincerely hated that-, see the city and walk for a while. However, he never thought he would end up in a club flirting with a boy who had spoken to him by chance outside a bar.

He liked how the night was going, but he liked, even more, the soft laughter of Louis that caught his attention.

“You know? It's funny, but this is like we were one of those dates that you plan on Tinder,” Louis said.

“Have you used it?”

“Fuck no!” he said with mock indignation. “But I know how it works; I don’t live under a rock. Have you used it?”

“No, I think I'm too old to try that sort of thing.”

“Yes, we are from another generation. For me it’s easier to interact with people physically ... that sounds terrible,” he laughed again and Harry liked his smile: it was innocent and the fact that it matched his personality, at least what he had seen up to that moment. “What I mean is that I like face to face interaction.”

“Like now?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him flirtatiously before answering.

“Yeah ... just like now,” he smiled and then took a sip of his drink. 

Harry had to admit that Louis attracted him, a lot, and definitely wanted to see how it would end the night; he was open to any possibility, after all, he only would have that night to enjoy as any other normal person.

After a few drinks and dancing, Louis and Harry barely could stand up, so they had to rely on each other, creating a physical contact that none of them thought to be annoying. However, things got a little out of control when Atomic by Blondie started to sound because Louis had grabbed him from his arm, closing the distance between their bodies to whisper in his ear that the song was one of his favorite ones and he had felt things when he smelled the mixture of perfume and sweat exuded Louis’s body.

Louis had danced sensually all through the night, but at the moment he was nailing the lyrics of the song too. He could hear the whisper of Louis's voice singing "uh-huh make me tonight, tonight make it right", while dancing with him and he was going crazy, honestly. Harry wasn’t made of iron either and he hasn’t had sex in a long time, so what Louis was doing was honestly criminal. In a moment of courage, and horniness, he took Louis's waist to pull him closer to him, allowing him to fully feel his body. Louis responded to the sudden contact with a coy smile.

That moment ended when he finished the song and Louis put some distance between them with a knowing smile. Just a few dances had proven Louis’s initial statement: he was very good to be with people physically.

He was so into it that he didn’t even notice that Louis was talking to him until he gently shook his arm.

“Is Ed your real name? I called you three times and you haven’t looked me,” jokingly said, but for a moment Harry felt exposed. “I need a cigarette,” Louis took his hand to lead him to the back door.

The temperature change made him shiver. It took him a few seconds to get used to the cold in the morning, but when he lit the cigarette he felt a little better. He looked at Louis with the cigarette between his lips and found it even more attractive than before, perhaps because he looked happy and not miserable as he had found him in the bar hours ago. He looked at him carefully: he saw the tattoos on his arms, his neck, and remembered the perfume of his body as they danced and it sent a signal to his crotch.

God, he had to be honest with himself: he really wanted to take him to bed.

“What?” Louis had asked when he realized he was watching.

“You're a good dancer.”

“I’m also good at other things,” he said dangerously close to his lips.

“Show me,” he demanded, seeing the fire behind Louis’s eyes, who took him by the cheeks to kiss him hard.

Harry pulled him from his waist and felt a kind of electricity coursing through his body. Louis pushed him until his back hit the wall behind him and smiled with satisfaction: It was 4 am and he was in an alley outside a club kissing a guy who, in just a couple of hours, had awakened in him an intense desire that was starting to burn his belly.

He separated a few inches to see Louis's face, who was panting with fast breathing and swollen lips.

“I need to take you with me,” said Louis directly.

“And I need to go with you.” 

Louis gave him a complicit smile before taking his hand and walking up the street to get a cab to his apartment. For obvious reasons Harry didn’t offer the place where he was staying. When they got on the taxi they sat in the back seat and tried to behave, but Louis looked so damn good that he was unable to resist the urge to kiss him again. With one hand, Louis began to touch his leg and started to move it upwards. He stopped when he was about to reach his cock over the fabric of his pants, causing a small moan that escaped from Harry’s lips.

He didn’t know how long they had been doing that, but they separated when the driver told them they had arrived. They paid and got off the car to quickly go into the building and to the elevator. Louis lived on the 5th floor, but the road seemed to be endless. He was so horny at that point of the night. When they finally got there and crossed the apartment’s door, Louis kissed him again and Harry was unable to suppress the desire to touch him any longer. He lifted Louis’s shirt and took it off to see and touch his skin. The tattoos and the warmth of his body urged him to return to his lips and then down his neck. Louis, without noticing, returned to his crotch, this time unzipping his pants to touch him better and, God; Harry had forgotten how good it felt that someone else touched him that way.

“We'll need the bed,” Louis whispered an inch away from his lips and then led him to his room. 

As they entered Louis sat on the bed and put his right hand on Harry’s legs bringing him closer so his mouth would be right in front of his cock. Harry looked at him and saw the desire in Louis’s blue eyes, which caused his crotch to burn in need and expectation of what might happen. Louis smiled lasciviously and only played with him, leaving kisses on his belly and stroking his legs, but without directly touching his cock. This lasted a few minutes until Harry couldn’t stand it any longer and had to get Louis to lie down on him, allowing him to feel Louis’s cock near his.

“You've got a lot of clothes on,” Louis complained.

“You think you can fix it?”

Louis, with that smile that was the perfect blend of innocence and lust, quickly took off his shirt, pants, and boxers leaving his erection fully exposed. Louis was going to play, but Harry stopped him before his tattooed hands made contact with his cock.

“This is also a problem,” pointed touching the edge Louis’s pants. “Take them off.”

“I don’t want to,” answered in a funny tone. 

“Oh, you like to play”.

“Otherwise it wouldn’t be fun,” he smiled embarrassed to be discovered.

“You sure you can play now? Because I can feel you and I know exactly what you want,” Louis was about to protest, but Harry gently squeezed his cock and smiled, getting rid of his pants and underwear.

Harry saw that Louis was biting his lip and instantly made him want to kiss him again. He didn’t know if he was so desperate to kiss him because he hadn’t kissed anyone in a very long time or if it was because he loved that Louis's lips were soft but dominant at the same time. He made sure to find a position that allowed both of their crotches to be at the same point so they could rub against each other, while his hand started to masturbate him; he moved smoothly and he was quite satisfied when he heard the soft moans of Louis. 

He looked down and felt a great desire to take Louis's cock into his mouth. So he did and he had to acknowledge that feeling his cock growing harder in his mouth was the cause of his body temperature rising considerably. Even his own crotch started to burn, hurt, and need urgent relief, so he started touching himself with Louis's cock in his mouth, but his partner had taken notice of his intentions and shifted positions. 

“I wanna do it,” he said as he climbed on top of Harry. 

Louis kissed him on the lips and then down his neck, making him chill. His warm, wet mouth felt so good in every inch of his skin that Harry didn’t know how he endured so long without any physical contact. He had had sex before, many times, but now, with Louis touching and kissing his body, he felt something special; there was something different that he couldn’t identify, but he was going crazy.

“Touch yourself. Make me cum,” Harry couldn’t believe that every little word that Louis said could make him hornier, but there he was with his throbbing sex, in more need than ever.

He began to touch himself while Louis licked and bit the inside of his thighs and then climbed slowly, leaving traces with his sinful tongue over his testicles. Harry had a privileged view from his position and he doubted there was anything hotter than seeing Louis smiling satisfaction with a cock on his face: his lips were wet with saliva and seminal fluid and his eyes sparkled with desire, anxious for more.

When Harry thought things couldn’t be better, Louis began to masturbate, so he felt how each of his moans ended on the top of his cock. Louis made him feel everything so intensely that –although embarrassing –he didn't know how much longer he could hold. The orgasm was imminent, he felt his body shudder with pleasure, his cock was burning like hell and he needed ... he really needed ...

“Can I ... come ...?”

“In my face? Yes, please”.

Just a couple more moves were enough for Harry to finish on Louis’s face, who after wiping a few drops of semen, rose to continue masturbating, but now closer to Harry’s cock. Harry dropped his hand to help Louis to end. It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for Louis to spill on his belly, falling over his body immediately after. 

“That was fucking fantastic,” he said after a sigh.

“It was”, Harry whispered still stunned by the orgasm. 

His body was so weak that he almost felt like a feather floating in the air. He felt so weak that he was sure he couldn’t even stand up without feeling that his legs would shiver. However, as Louis had said, that was fucking fantastic and he wouldn’t have changed that night for anything. He thought, before falling into the sweet unconsciousness of sleep, that he didn’t regret having fled out of the hotel and at that moment didn’t care for any consequences.

Thanks to Ike for letting Louis go, but mostly thanks to Louis for appearing that night to give him one of the most gratifying sexual experiences of his life.

*

When he was finally able to open his eyes in the morning, he checked the time on his mobile. He turned it on and notifications popping up made his cellphone vibrate again and again, but when he finally saw what time it was, he knew he was a dead man: it was noon, so he had to get to the hotel as soon as possible because they had soundcheck in less than an hour. He jumped out of bed to start dressing, but not before sending a message to Gemm telling her he was alive.

“All good?” he heard a deep voice behind him.

“Yeah, it's just that I should be in another place at this time,” he said putting on his underwear. 

“Oh,” Louis sounded disappointed. Harry looked at him and saw him took his cell. “Shit, girls, I know the damn concert is tonight,” he answered to the screen.

“All good?” he asked this time.

“Yeah, it's just my sisters ...” he paused and sat down quickly on the bed. “Wait ...” Louis looked up at him. “Tell me this is a fucking joke.”

“Uhm?” he asked, not knowing what to do.

“You ...” he showed the screen mobile. "Is this you?” 

Harry felt the blood froze in his veins and took a deep breath without saying anything. Indeed, Louis was showing him the advertising image being used to promote his tour in the US. So ... yes, the guy in the cartel was obviously him.

“Maybe?”

"Holy shit! I knew I knew you!” he shouts jumping out of bed. “You are Harry Styles. Oh, I fucked Harry Styles”, he sat on the bed like he was in shock.

“It's not a big deal, actually,” he tried to downplay the situation, although he knew it was a weak and a bad play overall.

“What? My sister loves you. They…”

At that moment the bell rang and they both looked at each other. Then they heard the front door of the apartment opening and from the living room, a female voice called for Louis. Harry tried to think of some way to get out without being seen, but it was on the 5th floor, so jumping out the window wasn’t an option and it was impossible to get out of there without crossing the living room.

“That's Phoebe and Daisy, my sisters,” and then he knew he was screwed. 

“Are they going to go crazy if they see me here? 

“Oh, yeah.”

Louis got up from the bed, took his underwear, a shirt and left the room, leaving him there without any explanation. Since he couldn’t leave the room, he had to hear what was going on behind the door with a mixture of nervousness and panic because Louis hadn’t said what his plan was.

However, he was surprised by how quickly Louis had solved the situation: he had told to his sisters that he was in the middle of something so he needed them to leave immediately the apartment but he would pick her to about 7 pm. His sisters had accepted, but not before they made his brother swear he wouldn’t be late for the concert.

The fucking concert. He didn’t even know if Rob would allow him to live long enough to give the concert that night.

“Ready,” Louis said walked into the room.

“Thanks for that. I have to go now,” he said as he finished getting dress.

“Right, I get it.” 

Again there was disappointment in Louis’s voice and he really didn’t want to leave. He bit his lip thinking that maybe he could stay a little more just to enjoy a little bit of the freedom that he had shared with Louis. But he had to be a responsible adult and go back to the hotel to meet Rob.

Responsibilities fucking sucked. He liked the direction his life had taken the last time, but at that time he could’ve given up everything to stay with Louis. 

“I had a good time… with you,” Louis said when they reached the door.

“Me too. I needed that break.”

“Yeah, me too,” he answered with a tender smile.

“Speaking of that ... this wasn’t revenge sex, right?” Harry asked.

“What?” Harry saw a genuine surprise on his face. "Oh, you say Ike? God no! I did what I did because I wanted. I'm not some resentful teenager.”

“Good to know.”

They stayed silent, but knowing that there was something else that they want to say to each other. Harry noticed that Louis was nervous; he could feel that he was trying to find the right words and he wanted to hear what Louis had to say.

“Do you think that…? I mean, would you like to see me again?” 

“If you forget who I am and also you promise not to tell your sisters ... Yes, I would like to see you again,” he accepted with a smile.

“You can count on it,” Louis gave him the sweetest kiss he ever received.

“You got your phone?” Louis handed it over and Harry saved his number. “Now you just have to send me a message and we can plan a second date.”

“That sounds good,” he replied with a smile. 

When he left the building he smiled. He remembered the night before; he remembered Louis and felt his belly tickle just to think about how he made him feel. Louis had led him to explore a passion and an almost adolescent, lustful and perhaps even dangerous desire, but he had to admit he liked. In other words, Louis had made him feel on earth again to bring him to explore a sublime pleasure; he had one of the most real experiences of his life and, definitely, he wanted to repeat it. 

"I’ll see you tonight?" he asked Louis on WhatsApp.

"Sure thing,” he replied quickly. 

A sigh escaped out of his lips. He couldn’t believe he had dared to commit the madness to flee out of the hotel and had an intense and unexpected night in which he had found something that didn’t even know he'd been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This os was written originally in Spanish, but I wanted to give it a try in English, so I hope the translation is okay and I hope you like it (: Thanks <3


End file.
